My Little Pony in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa
'My Little Pony in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa '''is a computer-animated epic adventure comedy-drama crossover film, produced by DreamWorks Animation and Hasbro Studios. It's the sequel to My Little Pony in Madagascar Plot In Africa, Zuba the lion tries to teach his son Alakay how to fight, but the cub is more interested in dancing. Rival male Makunga challenges Zuba for the title of alpha lion, and during their fight Alakay is captured by poachers. The crate containing Alakay falls into the ocean and drifts to New York City, where he is renamed Alex and grows up at the Central Park Zoo with Marty the zebra, Melman the giraffe, and Gloria the hippopotamus. Years later, after meeting the Mane Six Ponies, little dragon and Cutie Mark Crusaders from Equestria, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, and following their adventure in Madagascar, the zoo animals, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the penguins Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, and chimpanzees Mason and Phil, and Equestrian Ponies and Dragon, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, prepare to return to New York aboard a battered airplane piloted by the penguins and the Crusaders accompanied by the lemurs King Julien, Maurice, and Mort. The plane runs out of fuel and crash lands in continental Africa. The animals and Equestrian Ponies and Dragon find themselves at a watering hole on a nature reserve, and are excited to meet others of their species. Alex is reunited with his parents and impresses them with tales of his status as "the king of New York". Marty and Rainbow Dash fit in with a herd of other zebras who look and sound just like him. Melman, a hypochondriac, is distressed that the reserve has no doctors, so the other giraffes appoint him and Applejack their witch doctors. Seeking romance, Gloria and Rarity attract the attention of the smooth-talking male hippo Moto Moto. Meanwhile, the penguins, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Fluttershy set about repairing the plane, assisted by numerous chimpanzees recruited by Mason and Phil. They steal vehicles from several groups of New Yorkers who are on safari and strip them for parts. Nana, a tough old woman who slapped Alex around during the events of ''My Little Pony in Madagascar, takes charge of the stranded tourists and helps them survive in the wilderness. The zoo animals' and Equestrian Ponies' and Dragon's excitement soon turns to disappointment. In a scheme to oust Zuba as alpha lion, Makunga insists that Alex complete a rite of passage which Alex mistakes for a talent contest. It is actually a fighting contest, and Makunga tricks him into choosing the strongest lion as his opponent, resulting in Alex's humiliating defeat. Faced with the duty of banishing his son, Zuba relinquishes his title as alpha and Makunga takes over. Meanwhile, Marty and Rainbow Dash are dejected by the realization that the other zebras can do everything he can, believing himself no longer unique. Melman and Applejack come to believe that they are deathly ill, and Gloria and Rarity's interest in Moto Moto saddens Melman since he has secretly loved her for a long time. The eleven friends argue heatedly with one another. Gloria has a date with Moto Moto, but loses interest when she realizes he is only attracted to her because of her size. After a pep talk from King Julien, Melman and Applejack finally reveal their feelings for Gloria. The next day, the animals panic when the watering hole dries up. Determined to redeem himself, Alex mends his friendship with Marty and they and Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Spike leave the reserve to investigate upriver. King Julien suggests that offering a sacrifice to the nearby volcano will restore the water. Melman, forlorn and believing he is dying, volunteers to be sacrificed. Gloria, Applejack and Rarity stop him from jumping into the volcano, and realizes that he is the perfect guy for her. Melman then finds out that he isn't dying after all. Alex, Marty, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie and Spike discover that the stranded New Yorkers have built a camp and dammed up the river, and Alex is captured by them. Zuba rushes to his aid, but Alex saves them both by dancing for the tourists, who remember him fondly from the zoo. Marty, Melman, Gloria, the penguins, the chimpanzees, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders arrive in the repaired airplane and help Alex destroy the dam, restoring the water. Makunga angrily makes a stand for control, but Alex tricks him into being subdued by Nana. Zuba offers Alex the title of alpha lion, but he declines, and father and son become co-leaders. Skipper the penguin marries a bobblehead doll from the plane, and Twilight marries Kowalski, and Skipper, the other penguins, the chimpanzees and the Cutie Mark Crusaders head off to the honeymoon in Monte Carlo. Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the lemurs, the Mane Six and Spike happily decide to stay on the reserve for a while. Category:Films